


the little ones are climbing up the walls [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Her name was next on the list. That’s how she became Tess’ godmother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the little ones are climbing up the walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345219) by [cashewdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani). 



> Runs 27:50. Cover art by me & yue_ix; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [38.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/the%20little%20ones%20are%20climbing%20up%20the%20walls.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [25.1MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/the%20little%20ones%20are%20climbing%20up%20the%20walls.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new roommate a couple months ago, and he'd never seen Brooklyn Nine-Nine, so we've been going through it from the beginning, and thus I've been in a very Jake/Amy place a lot recently. I _love_ this fic, and I really, really enjoyed recording it. Hope you enjoy it too! :)


End file.
